brrfandomcom-20200214-history
RF c03s01
Text It felt like one day, Ardent Desire closed his eyes: when he opened them the next, he was living on his own, in a beautiful manse with both his sisters, and a vault filled with riches. It felt like one day he was trapped beneath Lord Bonfire, never to be his own stallion, only ever a failure and frail and weak... the next, he was the richest stallion in the village of Ashaven, and rapidly becoming more and more popular with the citizenry... or at least, the female population. Ardent Desire smiled dreamily as he sat comfortably back in an enormous oak throne at a wide table, sighing in contentment as Morning Glory and Radiant Beacon both looked at him warmly from their seats of honor on either side of him. And the orange stallion couldn't help but marvel back and forth as not simply mares, but several Kelpies bustled throughout the building, serving food for them happily: Helena had moved in with her sisters from the river. The Kelpies had somehow gotten the old owners out of the house, and Ardent Desire had been able to all but walk right in, with the deeds and everything in his name. The demons had also modified one of the lower rooms of the sprawling manse into an enormous pool, using... well, Ardent didn't dare to guess what kind of magic and resources demons had at their disposal. And Cupidus had stopped in and outfitted him with a gorgeous library, that included all the literature taken from the secret room in the library back at the castle. He was happy. He was free. And over the last few days, he had begun exercising his abilities a little more with Helena's aid and guidance, bringing home pretty mares and... well, he didn't want to say he 'had his way' with them. He made sure they both enjoyed the experience, after all. The stallion also employed a variety of servants, and he had to admit, it was nice to have slave hoofs who actually listened to him. And he had even hired a few Pegasus soldiers to keep an eye on the grounds: his manse was quite a sprawling estate, after all, with fields around it, the beautiful pond, the river that served like a natural moat. The only easy way onto his property from the village, after all, was over the footbridge: the river was wide enough to keep most other unicorns and slave hoofs from finding an easy way across... and sometimes the Kelpies patrolled the waters, giving him another layer of security. Yes, everything was wonderful. Ardent Desire sighed in delight as he opened his mouth, and Morning Glory – adorned with a beautiful gemstone necklace he had bought for her, and the sight of her almost crying with joy when he had put it on her neck, oh, how happy it had made him! – gently fed him a slice of apple. He smiled and closed his eyes as Radiant Beacon rested against his other side happily, and then she murmured: "Look, big brother. Real demons, just like you and big sister told me Mother always spoke of. These last few days... everything's been so wonderful." "So freeing." agreed Ardent Desire, and then he cocked his head curiously as Helena strode quickly into the dining hall from the archway, a nervous look on her features. "What's wrong?" "A herald just arrived, my lord..." Even worried as he felt, Ardent Desire had to admit that he adored being referred to as a 'lord.' It almost made him smile, but then his blood froze when Helena continued worriedly: "Lord Bonfire is on his way, and he's not alone." "What?" Ardent Desire almost jumped out of his chair, going pale, and then he winced and looked back and forth, grabbing at his features. "Oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Morning Glory frowned at this, and then Helena bowed her head forwards, saying quietly: "We cannot allow ourselves to be seen, of course... we take enough risks as it is striding in full view of your servants, even if they are sworn to silence and loyalty, and they never leave the grounds." "That is fine, I will face my father beside my brother." Morning Glory said firmly, and Radiant Beacon nodded encouragingly, smiling brightly. She glanced at her brother, but Ardent Desire was almost hyperventilating, and both mares winced a bit before Morning Glory shook her head and asked quickly: "Where is Lord Bonfire now?" "Approaching through the fields. He will be here shortly." the Kelpie replied, and then she looked directly at Ardent Desire before her eyes flashed, and the orange stallion winced a bit as he felt like a wrecking ball hit his mind, knocking him back to a state of semi-sanity as her voice half-ordered, half-soothed: Be strong and brave, Lord Desire. This is your home, not his. "I... I... yes." Ardent Desire murmured after a moment, shivering once before he shook his head slowly and rubbed at his face. He looked up uneasily, but Helena was already gone, catching only a flick of her seaweed tail before she vanished through the archway, and the stallion looked back and forth before asking almost desperately: "And you'll... be there for me, both of you?" Morning Glory nodded, and Radiant Beacon smiled faintly, hugging him fiercely. He wrapped a foreleg around either sibling, trembling once, and then he looked up as a slave hoof hurried in through the archway that Helena had left through. "Honorable Lord Desire, the mighty Lord Amadeus Bonfire has arrived and wishes for your presence, sir." Ardent Desire closed his eyes, took a slow breath... then he nodded once and pushed himself away from the table, almost whispering: "Take me to him." The servant bowed deeply as Morning Glory and Radiant Beacon awkwardly helped their trembling brother to his hooves, and he leaned heavily against the larger mare once he was standing. He thought that once they were walking, it would get easier... but instead, it only seemed to get harder, as dread filled his veins and he felt himself wanting to whimper, a few pathetic squeaks escaping with his breathing. The only thing that reassured him was that even now, Morning Glory was supporting him, as did Radiant Beacon. He had family; he had sisters; he always had his mother's love. And finally, they emerged into the beautiful foyer of the manse, gorgeous tapestries on the walls and expensive carpet underhoof, and Ardent Desire forced himself to straighten as he looked across at a snarling Lord Bonfire, flanked by Shieldhoof, Lucenta, Lord Windsong, and another unicorn that Ardent Desire didn't recognize, likely the stallion who had been arranged to be Lucenta's husband. And they didn't come alone: behind them, to Ardent Desire's terror, there were not only servants with flags and banners and carrying equipment, but armored and armed Pegasi and unicorn soldiers. "What have you done, Ardent Desire? How much money did you steal from my vault, or from the barony's vaults? Did you really think you could get away with this?" Lord Bonfire shouted furiously, and then he shook his head wildly before snapping: "Morning Glory, Radiant Beacon, I have no idea what is wrong with either of you, but return to your senses immediately and step forwards. I have brought a healer with me, he will mend your minds or fix whatever enchantment ails you." "Nothing is wrong with me, Father! I stand proudly at my big brother's side... your rightful heir's side!" Morning Glory snapped, and Ardent Desire stared at her incredulously: part of it was terror, as he realized what kind of control he must have over his older sibling... the rest of it, awe that whether she was being influenced by him or not, she still dared to raise her voice to their father. "I... I won't abandon him. Do whatever you must, Father, but bear in mind that your actions now... against your children, one of whom is now on his way to achieving greatness... our entire unicorn nation will hear of it. And will reflect upon it... and upon you." added Radiant Beacon in a softer voice. Lord Bonfire looked... hurt. Shocked, and angry... and hurt. Not even when Ardent Desire had seen his father take an arrow to the chest while repelling an attack on the keep, had the orange stallion ever witnessed that expression on his father's face, or seen it in his eyes. His mouth worked wordlessly, and then Lucenta stepped forwards, shouting angrily: "That is your father and patriarch, our father and patriarch, Morning Glory! The stallion you used to idolize, a stallion of great and noble rank, to whom we owe life and servitude!" "I have greater idols now." Morning Glory snapped, wrapping a foreleg around Ardent Desire, and the orange stallion looked at her with surprise and a deep blush, before the pale-pink mare added icily: "And at least I do not bring unwanted company and an army to speak to my own blood. To make threats and use shows of strength and force against those who have done no wrong. To accuse my own family of being twisted by evil solely because they have learned to put aside past grudges, and find the value in each other!" Shieldhoof spat to the side at this, and then Morning Glory's eyes locked him, and she added softly: "And you. I warned you, that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you, Shieldhoof. After you attacked my brother in his own home, and after you dared to speak down to me... did you not think I was serious? Hide all you like, but you are marked now, Shieldhoof. I will kill you." "Do you hear her? Clearly she's gone insane!" shouted the large ivory stallion, gesturing at her wildly, and then he stared in disbelief when the elderly Windsong shushed him hurriedly. "Father, you can't be serious, that demented harlot is-" Lord Bonfire spun to the side and smashed a front hoof into Shieldhoof's face, striking with so much force that it not only snapped his cheekbone but made his handsome features all-but-crumple. Shieldhoof was knocked to the floor and sent skidding on his side almost into the wall, mouth working as blood burst from his jaws... and then what had happened seemed to set in with a tsunami of pain, and the ivory stallion screamed and grabbed at his broken features as Lord Bonfire shook his hoof out and said moodily: "Drag him out of here. All of you, get out of here, now. I must have a word with my son. And that includes you as well, daughters." Morning Glory and Radiant Beacon didn't flinch, didn't move, but Ardent Desire bit his tongue, trembled... and then he nodded and whispered: "Go on, sisters. I'll... I'll call you." "Alright, big brother." Morning Glory said softly, and Radiant Desire leaned up to hug him tightly for a moment, the orange stallion returning the embrace before both mares turned and strode towards the door at the back of the room. Meanwhile, two Pegasi were dragging Shieldhoof's sobbing body out, and Windsong had his head lowered, quailing away from Bonfire even as he hurried out of the room with the rest of the group. Only Ardent Desire and Lord Bonfire were left in the foyer after less than a minute had passed, and they were silent, some ten feet of space between them before the orange stallion managed a weak grin, and he said finally: "Nice uh... punch, Dad." Lord Bonfire gave him a dark look, and Ardent winced and dropped his head before the large, imposing unicorn approached. Ardent Desire shrank further under the glare locked on him, and there was silence for a few long moments before the large crimson stallion finally sighed quietly, then murmured: "So is this your revenge on me, Ardent Desire? Turning Morning Glory against me, somehow... taking over this place? Leaving me without a heir?" The orange stallion shifted slowly at this, looking up and opening his mouth... then simply closing it as he carefully stood back up. Lord Bonfire looked across at him silently, shaking his head slowly before he said quietly: "Well congratulations if it is... Lord Desire. I can't say I'm disappointed... shocked, cut to the quick, but... you finally did something right, at least. Did something impressive. Not even I was ever able to bend your sister's will but you, oh, it looks like you found a way to take my daughter away from me... and... take yourself away from me, too. So congratulations. You should be proud of yourself." "Dad, it's... it's not like that." Ardent Desire almost pleaded, feeling his own burst of pain as he stepped forwards, and then he winced when Lord Bonfire reached up a hoof... but a moment later, it only gently settled on his shoulder, and the larger stallion lowered his head quietly as Ardent looked up at him, whispering: "It's not about that, I... I just... I... want to be my own stallion. I just wanted to... I wanted you to..." "I don't have time for your feelings, Ardent Desire." Lord Bonfire straightened, his voice cold... but his eyes were still hurt. For all the strength he showed, there was something in his eyes, in the smallest, faintest tremors that ran through his body, that made him look wounded. "Take Morning Glory and Radiant Beacon, then. I don't know what you've done to my daughters and... I don't care. I still have an heir in Lucenta and her husband-to-be, and... you can finally have what you've always wanted, Ardent Desire. Your precious freedom. You are not my son, and I am not your father." "You're... you're disowning me for... for... what?" Ardent Desire stared up at him in disbelief, then he shook his head before shouting desperately: "Father, I didn't steal anyone or anything! I'm... I don't hate you! I just want you to-" "Enough!" the crimson unicorn snapped, his voice echoing through the foyer and making Ardent Desire shrink backwards. "If you ever wanted to make me proud you wouldn't have spent every single moment of your life reminding me of your dead mother, and how I failed her! If you ever wanted to be a stallion, Ardent Desire, you would have... have tried to be a stallion, instead of burying your head in books and stories and lies, like she did, which is why she died!" Lord Bonfire breathed hard in and out, snarling down at Ardent Desire as he stared uselessly upwards, and then the crimson stallion leaned down and said harshly: "Infection took hold after she gave birth to Radiant Beacon, and her blood turned to poison in her veins, and instead of trusting in me, and doctors, and the real world, she prayed to her pathetic fairytales and fallen idols. And I sat back and let her until it was too late, because when she told me the demons had promised our first child would be a son, I trusted in them. And I never should have trusted in her madness and her lies, because whether or not she told the truth what she gave birth to first was you." The orange stallion stumbled backwards, whimpering in his throat, shaking his head in disbelief before Lord Bonfire spat to the side, then he turned around and stormed towards the door, the snarl of anger not entirely hiding the tears in his eyes as he said roughly: "I believe in what's real, Ardent Desire. I believe in what is proven, not what is theory and lies and myth. And the only thing you've proven is that you are a disgrace to our family and I should have cast you out long ago." Lord Bonfire halted in front of the doors leading out of the manse, and Ardent Desire trembled as tears spilled down his cheeks, slowly beginning to stride after the crimson unicorn before Lord Bonfire said quietly over his shoulder: "You are hereby exiled from my barony, Ardent Desire, and... and if my daughters leave with you, then they are no longer welcome within these borders either. You have until sunrise tomorrow to be gone from this place... or I will have you executed." "Father!" Ardent Desire shouted, but without looking back, Lord Bonfire smashed the double doors open with a flick of his horn and left his disowned child standing in the middle of his beautiful foyer, tears rolling down his cheek as the orange stallion collapsed forwards and screamed: "Father! Please!" But Amadeus Bonfire did not look back. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story